Coronation of Liam and Zelda Fischbach
The Coronation of Liam Fischbach and Zelda Fischbach took place on May 6, 1083 at the Royal Castle in Cartham City. Liam ascended the throne at the age of 15, upon the death of his father, Fendrel Fischbach, on April 30, 1083, and was proclaimed King shortly afterwards. Liam's wife, Zelda, was only 14 at the time of the coronation. The event occurred hastily due to the political climate of Cartham, as coronations usually take place months after the former monarch's death in order to avoid upsetting those who are grieving. In the ceremony itself, in the castle's throne room, Liam and Zelda swore an oath to uphold the law and govern the Kingdom of Cartham. Celebrations took place and representatives from each clan of Elves presented gifts to the young King and Queen. History Preparations Almost immediately following the death of King Fendrel and Queen Helewys, new committees were established to prepare Liam and his chosen Princess for their coronation. They planned every detail of the young couple's wedding, as well as the coronation itself. The decorations, invitations, feast, security, and even such details as the lighting were planned in great detail by these committees, of which Zelda disapproved. Everyone involved in the ceremony had special outfits designed specifically for the event, and after Liam and Zelda were married, their coronation was to take place. As for Liam and Zelda, they rehearsed for the upcoming day with some of the celebrants and closest friends. They also participated in a full dress rehearsal days before the event. Coronation The coronation of Liam and Zelda followed a similar pattern to the coronations of the Kings and Queens before them, being held in the Royal Castle. However, due to many protests of Princess Zelda, several parts of the ceremony were markedly different. The decorations were far more humble, resembling those of an average Carthian wedding. For the first time in history, peasants were invited to the wedding as Zelda's personal guests, most of whom were her friends and family. Procession The route to the Royal Castle was lined with members of the Royal Army, Royal Navy, and Crownguard, as well as other officials and service members. Guests and officials passed in a procession before thousands of spectators who gathered on the streets of Cartham City, some having camped overnight in their spot to ensure a view of the new monarchs. In some wider streets, there were temporary scaffolds built specifically for the event. The procession included royalty from different clans of Elves and other regions of the kingdom, each riding in carriages, many of them borrowed from locals in order to supplement the insufficient number of Royal Carriages. The final carriage to proceed down the route was the one containing Liam and Zelda, greeted by cheers and flag-waving. Guests Approximately 800 guests were invited to the coronation, across the many regions of the kingdom, and even some from neighboring kingdoms. Most of them were members of the nobility, advisors to the King, members of different royal councils, and high-ranking military officials. Also among them were the members of the peasant Kross and Woodall families, Princess Zelda's family, as well as peasants Kyvi Mightymage, Phillip Beatty, and Andrew and Mildred Luck. Guests were allowed to purchase their seats after the ceremony, the proceeds of which were allocated toward public works and education, as per Queen Zelda's request. Ceremony Liam and Zelda took the oath to govern the kingdom and uphold its laws like the Kings and Queens before them. The coronation took around an hour at most, leaving the rest of the event to the procession and the celebration afterwards. It was during the celebration that Zelda felt uncomfortable surrounded by so many nobles and hid in the Master Bedroom of the Castle. Known Guests Family of Prince and Princess * Krieger Kross * Isabel Kross * John Kross * Caecelia Herriot * Booker Kross * Elizabeth Kross * Sophia Woodall * Finn Woodall * Heather Woodall * Hawthorne Woodall * Althea Woodall * Basil Woodall * Lavender Woodall * Orris Woodall * William Woodall * Rosemary Woodall Members of other Royal Families * Laurlaethee Eventide * Rouvier Eventide * Dawn Eventide * Dusk Eventide * Thasitalia Corceau * Meira Fernbrake * Althea Fernbrake * Unae Locklear * Saelihn Redstone * Naumys MacMahon * King Berko * King Lorens * Queen Freya * Prince Audhild * Princess Edith Other Guests * Andrew Luck * Mildred Luck * Kyvi Mightymage * Phillip Beatty * Lydia Curadh * Mirabelle Long Category:Coronations